Mario Kart 64
by Clear Shadow
Summary: This is one of my first ever Gundam Wing fics. As you can see my writing has improved since then. Howver I think this fic is uber kawaii.


Mario Kart 64: Video gaming Gundam Style!

Ok, ok, ok. I _know_ you can't have 6 people play Mario Kart 64 at one time but because this is _my_ fanfic you can now! ^_^ Anyway I just wanted you all to find out what might happen if the Gundams got addicted to N64!

Elani: Meow, meow meow!  
Rina: I don't know, El.  
Heero: If that thing just asked to play, tell her to forget it. Remember what happened last time?  
Rina: Do I ever. Sorry El.  
Elani: Meow, meow. Meow.  
Duo: Alright!! I'm playing as Toad, the mark of a true expert!  
Quatre: I think I'll play as Yoshi...^_^  
Duo: Oh, big surprise...You always take Yoshi.  
Quatre: Last time, I played as Peach, just to make a change. Don't you remember?  
Duo: You bet I do. That was some disgrace...no real man plays as Peach!  
Trowa: You should talk, Goldy-locks, I know you secretly play as Peach on your own, when you think no-one's looking!  
All: What?! He does??!  
Duo: No....No! I do not! It's a lie!  
Rina: *Offended.* What's wrong with Peach? She shows the true essence of girl power!  
Trowa: Yes, but it's also a way of distracting you dopes so I can quickly pick Wario before anyone else does.  
Rina: *_very_ offended* Dopes?!?  
Heero: ......I'm taking Bowser...anyone who's got a problem with that gets their head (and pretty hair) blown clean off.  
All: Gu....gulp...  
Wufei:......I....can't decide...  
Duo: Aaaaa....just make up your (twisted, evil, little) mind so we can play.  
Trowa: You always plonk for Luigi anyway, so get it over with.  
Wufei: This game's title screen has no sense of justice! If you can't do same-player-vs-same-player it's totally unfair!  
Rina: It's just a game!  
Elani: Meow.  
Quatre: Dear readers, if you think this kind of arguing is bad, I must warn you that things'll get even worse when we actually start playing ^_^.  
Duo: You mean IF we ever start playing *rips off Wufei's pad and chooses Luigi for him*  
Wufei: Hey!  
Rina: Serves you right for being such a slow-poke.  
Duo: *trying to imitate Pokemon* Slow………. Poke?  
Rina: Dork. I can't believe I'm related to you.  
Elani: Meow.  
Wufei: As a pay-off, I should at least be allowed to pick the track we race on. At least that way, justice is sort of served....  
Rina: Whatever.  
Heero: If you dare pick Luigi raceway, I'll break all your bones. *creepy stare*  
Trowa: And don't even think about picking Rainbow Road.  
Quatre: Please don't put pressure on him before such an important and difficult decision!  
Rina: Or else he'll never choose.  
Wufei: Oh, thank you, Quatre! You are the only one who sticks up for me! The only one who understands how I feel! Sob..... I'm so touched I could cry....  
Quatre: There, there...have a Kleenex....should I make you a nice cup of tea?  
Rina: QUATRE!!!  
Quatre: What?!  
Duo: This really isn't the time to think about tea!  
Rina: *starting to get mad* Just pick!!!  
Elani: Meow!!!  
Wufei: I think I know what track I'll choose...Hey!!!!  
All: What, what is it?  
Wufei: While I wasn't looking, someone quickly picked Bowser's Castle!  
All: *totally innocent look* Ooooo, what a nasty thing to do!  
Wufei: Right, I know it was one of you backstabbers! I won't tolerate such injustice! Now, speak up, who was it?!  
Quatre: But I'm innocent! And I was handing you Kleenexes, so I couldn't have done it.  
Trowa: But you might've quickly done it while he was drying his eyes with that very same Kleenex!  
Duo: Man, this is beginning to sound like Jerry Springier.  
Quatre: Oh, I like that show ^_^.  
Rina: You have,  
Quatre: Yes?  
Rina: No life whatsoever.  
Wufei: Don't try to change the subject! I see right through you!  
Quatre: But...but....  
Heero: In case you dunces hadn't noticed, the race has already started while you were bickering....and Rina and I have built up huge leads by now.  
All: GASP!!!!  
Quatre: We'll never win now!  
Trowa: Unless......  
Duo:...we all gang up on Heero and Rina and zap them with a thousand lightning bolts!  
All: Yes! Good idea!  
Rina: WHAT?!?!?!  
Quatre: Oh my, I got a lightning bolt item!  
Trowa: Use it when one of 'em is about to jump over the lava pit! That way they'll fall in and get toasted!  
Heero: I'm warning you, blondie. I've got a red shell, and it has your name on it.  
Rina: If you even _think_ about it....well I will just have to do something really mean.  
Quatre: Oh no... what should I do?  
Duo: I'll use a ghost item on Heero and nick his shell! That way, you won't have to worry. Rina you should just be really, _really _nice to.  
Wufei: Excellent idea!  
Trowa: Except that you don't have a ghost item, smartass!  
Duo: Oh crap! Hurry, we must get a ghost item!  
*Duo, Trowa and Wufei start to drive over item blocks in quick succession*  
Wufei: I got a green shell....no good *fires the green shell*  
Trowa: I got a banana...useless! *fires the banana*  
Duo: I got a thunderbolt...that's not what we need! *fires thunderbolt*  
Trowa: Gaaaa! What have you done, you moron?!  
Wufei: You've totally knackered our strategy!  
Quatre: Oh no, we've all been shrunk except for Duo!  
Duo: Which means I can still win! *gets crushed by a Thwomp*  
Rina: Not if you're such a crappy driver, you can't.  
Duo: I'm...finished......  
Wufei: Duo' s thunderbolt is wearing off..  
Trowa: We're nearing the end of the last lap...Quatre, you'll have to use that thunderbolt, or Heero and Rina will win.  
Quatre: Yes, I won't let you down! I'm doing this for you, Trowa!  
*Heero uses a ghost item and nicks Quatre's thunderbolt before he can use it*  
Rina: Heeheehee.  
Quatre....eh? What? Aieeeeee!  
Heero: Now, eat this, suckers *uses thunderbolt and laughs evilly*  
All except Rina: Eeeeek! Not fair!  
Rina: *laughs hysterically* Y'all got toasted.  
Quatre: So did you.  
Trowa: I thought Heero had grown out of his blow-stuff-up-and-laugh-like-a-maniac phase.  
Elani: Meow meow, meow meow, meow meow meow!  
Rina: Awwww, thanks Elani. That's really sweet.  
*Rina crosses the finish first*  
Rina: *closes one eye and gives everyone two peace signs* WOO-HOO!!!  
Elani: Meow, meow!!  
Duo: *mimicking Rina* It's just a game!  
*Heero comes in a _very _close second*  
Heero: Mission completed, awaiting further orders.  
*A shrunk Quatre comes in third*  
Quatre: It's all my fault! I'm so sorry, I failed you, Trowa! Could you ever forgive me?  
Trowa: Don't make such a big deal out of it, it's just a game.  
Quatre: Okay, I won't cry.....  
Rina: *rolls her eyes* Get a grip  
*Duo is now no longer squashed by the Thwomp*  
Duo: I might still make it in fourth.....  
*Trowa shoots Duo with a red shell, and comes fourth*  
Trowa: Or not.  
Duo: Fifth....? I'm supposed to accept that?  
Wufei: Well, you could also let me cream you and come sixth!  
Duo: No way! *uses a mushroom and speeds toward the finish *  
Wufei: Oh no you don't! *uses a red shell*  
Quatre: Oh, all could still go wrong for Duo...the suspense is killing me!  
Heero: Enough with the drama already.  
*Rina shakes her head sadly*  
*Wufei's shell falls off the track into the lava*  
Rina: *laughs hysterically* Psycho justice boy came in last!  
Wufei: Psycho justice boy? What's that supposed to mean?  
Duo: Yes! Fifth after all!  
Trowa: Just a minute ago, you hated the idea of being fifth.....  
Wufei: I'm dead last...I prefer to die *drives into a lava pit*  
Rina: Isn't that Heero's line?  
Quatre: Well, anyone want to play another race?  
Rina: Oooo! I do!  
*All the others dash out of the room screaming Noooooo! Never again!*  
Quatre: Um...um...guys? Is it something I said? Guys???  
Rina: *Shakes head again* Idiots

-Moral: The saying; "The more the merrier" doesn't apply to everything. -

  
  


************************************************************************

Dear lord this is an old one. But I STILL love it. I will ALWAYS love it. And since that is the case I now share it with all of you in all it's nutty glory.

  



End file.
